


aRt

by Deathbequick, FirstmasterMavis123 (Deathbequick)



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbequick/pseuds/Deathbequick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbequick/pseuds/FirstmasterMavis123
Summary: Basically all the crappy art I've been doing ever since I got a laptop.
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Meh, an OC art. You'll meet the character that goes with this pretty soon. (Her name is Brevity, by the way. She's One Piece disaster material and also, her bounty epithet is Gold Blooded Brevity and there's a reason why and everything.


	2. Meh

It's just an outfit. I mean, I haven't named the character yet, but maybe Können? Yeah this is Können. You'll meet her pretty soon too. Oh, also going under a One Piece story. 


	3. OC

This is an OC called Static. She's from the story Storms (And other various life threatening events).

Please go check it out!


	4. Chapter 4

This is a drawing for one of my fave authors- @Poprockie. Their stories are amazing and I love them! Check out their story, Living for Today. This is the main OC- Quinn Varela


End file.
